


Dressed to Impress

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: It's not a gift from Rufus. Cloud has earned it.(Originally posted 2020/4/10 as a fill for a prompt.)** No spoilers. Don't worry. **
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



"...Done. Take a look."

His gaze darted around his own image as Cloud turned in a small circle. He stopped with the full-length mirror behind him, hands in fists at his sides.

"Look at me," Rufus said as casually as he could, not quite losing a firm undercurrent to his words.

Only when Cloud did as ordered did Rufus reach out. He slowly took Cloud's hands into each of his and held them at arm's length, taking one step back. His gaze trailed down and back to Cloud's face.

"It suits you," he said. Seeing the denial and disbelief ready to spill from Cloud's lips, he added, "Especially the color."

Muscles visibly worked in Cloud's throat and jaw as he glanced away briefly. Then, with eyes back on Rufus and brows drawn together, he took an audible breath.

"I don't deserve it."

Rufus stroked twin circles into Cloud's palms with his thumbs.

"That's my decision to make," Rufus said, stepping closer, "and I think you've waited long enough, don't you?"

Cloud twisted his hands out of the loose grip and slid them up to hold Rufus at his elbows.

"Thanks, I guess."

"'I guess'?"

Cloud nodded. "Better late than never."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author’s Choice, any character(s), patience  
> The theme: One-word prompts  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1049744.html?thread=113114256#t113114256).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Yes, everything is vague on purpose. XD;; You are free to decide if this is pre-slash or an established relationship, and you can imagine whatever clothing you want for Cloud. (I had two competing ideas for the latter, and this way either could still work.)
> 
> No, I won't be able to play the new version for quite a while, sadly. This is my kinda odd way of celebrating its kinda odd partial release. My apologies if it makes no sense.


End file.
